21 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek w restauracji, odc. 15 (Eats Out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Lot balonem, odc. 4 (BALLONATIC BUNNIES); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Wspomnienia z St. Louis, odc. 12 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 174 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Potęga funduszy - Reduta Heveliusza; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Potęga funduszy - Ucz się z fantazją; magazyn ekologiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Klan - odc. 1818 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1943; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1430; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Święto Epifanii w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja; relacja; STEREO 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Bonanza - odc. 13 (ep. 13, Vendetta); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4657 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4874); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4658 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4875); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1819 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1431; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1944; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Zabawa w chowanego, odc. 15 (High and Seek); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Kąpiel biedronki, odc. 8 (De l'eau tiede pour Mademoiselle Coccinelle); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:25 Nieustraszony - odc. 3 (Knight Rider, ep. 3 A Knight in Shining Armor); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 1 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Gary Winick; wyk.:Brooke Shields, Kim Raver, Lindsay Price, Paul Blackthorne, Andrew McCarthy, David Norona, Julian Sands, David Alan Basche, Chris Cousins, Robert Buckley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Warto rozmawiać - Polska mniejszość w Niemczech - symetria czy dyskryminacja ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Kino nocnych marków - Kochaj lub umieraj (Lieben und Toeten (Love you You to Death)) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Wolf Gremm; wyk.:Anne Brendler, Gesine Cukrowski, Bernhard Schir, Francis Fulton-Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Zakręcone historie - Marzenie o wolności (Two Twisted, ep. 8 Jailbreak); serial kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Zakręcone historie - Randka z diabłem (Two Twisted, ep. 9 A date with Doctor D.); serial kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Świat podróży według Ediego - Islandia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 13/72 Harry szaleje (Harry And The Hendersons ep Harry Goes Ape); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 14/26 Świat w niebezpieczeństwie (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. World in Danger); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 204 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 54; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Opowieść o Indiach - Niepodległość (The story of India) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Wakacyjne przypadki nad jeziorem Garda (Ferienarzt am Gardasee) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Dieter Kehler; wyk.:Dieter Kehler, Michael von Au, Barbara Wussow; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 187 Grace w opałach (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Grace under fire)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Święta wojna - Kapitan Ochłap (244); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Szansa na Sukces - Kayah; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Pejzaż z Europą w tle - Klub fitness w Świdniku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 45; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Sierociniec dla orangutanów - odc. 5 (Orangutan Diaries); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 376 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - odc. 69 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. The Jerk - HOU - 323 (12)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Dr House - odc. 70 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Human Error - HOU - 324); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Dwójkomania; STEREO 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Wichrowe wzgórza - cz. 1/2 (Wuthering Heights) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2004); reż.:Fabrizio Costa; wyk.:Alessio Boni, Anita Caproli, Franco Castellano, Juraj Rasla, Zoli Winter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Mafijny klan - odc. 3/8 (Mafiosa, le clan); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Wieczór artystyczny - Zaraz jass - koncert zespołów: GRAAL i MIŁOŚĆ ; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:26 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:22 Info Traffic-Lotnisko; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07.45 Narciarski weekend 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic-Lotnisko; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08.45 Aktualności 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Muzyczny mix 16.55 Zaolzie - magazyn 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17.30 Aktualności 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Sport 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Gorący temat 18.30 Uwaga weekend - informator kulturalny 19.15 Rynek jest dla wszystkich 19.25 TV Katowice zaprasza 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 STUDIO LOTTO 22:22 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Młody Freud z Gazy (Young Freud in Gaza); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:24 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:44 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:06 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:59 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:19 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.05 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.50 Buffy, postrach wampirów (73) - serial przygodowy 08.50 Świat według Kiepskich (37, 139) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (162, 163) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (30) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1392) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (297) - serial komediowy 13.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (74) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1031) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Roswell (12) - serial SF 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (31) - serial fab.-dok. 16.55 Świat według Kiepskich (140, 202) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1032) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1393) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (50) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Porwany (5, 6) - serial kryminalny 22.55 Rozmowy nocą - komedia, Polska 2008 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (13) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1222) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Detektyw Monk (9) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (14) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1223) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Między złem a złem - thriller, USA 2004 23.15 Fringe: Na granicy światów (18) - serial sensacyjny 00.20 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Po co spać, jak można grać? - program interaktywny 02.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 Dekoratornia - odc. 218, magazyn poradnikowy 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 14, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 33, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 158, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 32, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 34, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 14, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 33, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 159, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Biały labirynt - thriller, Niemcy, Dania, Szwecja 1997 23:30 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 00:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00:35 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 1:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Budzik - Detektywi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 5/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Nasz reportaż - Czarodziejskie wagony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Puszcza Goleniowska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1799; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 174; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Chopin w Sejmie RP - koncert Piotra Palecznego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Ogień odc. 48; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Architektura w służbie teologii; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Nasz reportaż - Czarodziejskie wagony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (60) - Południowy Tyrol; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Budzik - Detektywi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe - Anastazy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Puszcza Goleniowska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 1/13 Jak zamieszkali na polanie (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1799; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Drugie 27'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 19; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 1/13 Jak zamieszkali na polanie (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1799; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Drugie 27'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pitbull - odc. 19; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Notacje - Maria Stypułkowska - Chojecka. Dobrze wykonać zadanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Rutkowski Patrol 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 16.40 Turyści 17.15 Biznes Express - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Propozycje do VIPO 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 18.30 Szlagrowe życie 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Rutkowski Patrol 20.55 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Dobry wieczór 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Góromania 00.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.20 Turyści 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Szlagrowe życie 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.15 Maraton uśmiechu 03.45 Rutkowski Patrol 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Turyści 06.00 Góromania